Two Pieces of a Broken Heart
by FootWebbed
Summary: Inspired by the song Two Pieces of a Broken Heart by Demi Lovato, follow Calypso and Leo as they travel the world for their six-month anniversary. But when Calypso begins to use The Fault In Our Stars quotes in normal conversation, Leo knows that something isn't quite right.


Leo and Calypso were sitting in the Hephauestus cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and Leo suddenly knelt down on one knee.

"Calypso?"

"Yes?" Calypso tucked a strand of curly caramel hair behind her ear and smirked.

"I know that you don't want to fall in love with anyone, not even me." He looked down. "But, I'm pretty sure that you kissing me means that you're in love."

"YOU kissed ME." Calypso interrupted.

"That's not true. Anyways, even if you don't love me, I love you. I love your gardens and your singing and your awesome personality." Leo sighed. "Please go on a date with me. If you don't want to, you should be ashamed, because I prepared this speech."

Calypso placed her hands on her hips. "Fine." Leo jumped with joy.

"Yay! Get your bonnet ready; we're going to PARIS!"

"Um, Leo, it's a-"

"I don't care, I just love you. Happy anniversary."

One week later, Leo and Calypso went on a long 10 hour flight to Paris, France. The first day of their trip was to be spent at the Eiffel Tower.

Calypso gaped at the gigantic tower beaming in front of her. "Wow, Leo, WOW!" She glanced at Leo, who was sitting in the grass, a tool box spread out in front of him. "Are you building a scale model of the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yep."

"Yay! I'll help!" Calypso plopped down on the grass, but not before unfolding a blanket and smoothing out the wrinkles. In a matter of minutes, the couple built a model of the tower that looked exactly like the real thing. Calypso held it in her hands, tossing it lightly around.

"Keep it honey." Leo smirked. "Happy 6 month anniversary." He leaned over and pecked Calypo on the cheek.

That night, Leo took Calypso out to dinner at Le Cinq. The two approached the cute roadside building and entered the restaurant, hearing a bell ring behind them as they walked through the door.

"Welcome to Le Cinq, or The Five, in English." A waiter greeted them with a French accent. Calypso was impressed.

"Your English is very good." She complimented, then snuck a peek at Leo. He was fiddling with that stupid astrolabe again. That was one of Calypso's pet peeves. She couldn't stand it when Leo wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. She elbowed him.

"Oh-yes-hi-sir" He stammered. The waiter looked confused, but regained his confidence.

"Pick a seat, any seat." The couple chose a table-for-two that looked out the store-front window. Leo politely helped Calypso get in her chair, and slid into a seat himself. The waiter from before came to the table.

"Today is the day when we do not give out menus and everyone gets the chef's special! Would you two like something to drink?"

Calypso decided quickly. "Some red wine, please."

"You don't look 21."

"I'm actually 3,000 years-"

"Calypso!" Leo hissed. "We'll both have Sprite. Sorry sir." Leo shot an evil look at Calypso, and continued to tinker with the astrolabe. Calypso sighed, put her head in her hands, and peeked out the window. With that, the waiter disappeared.

"What was that?" Leo asked in a playful voice.

Calypso grinned. Leo could only pay attention to the pearly whiteness of Calypso's teeth, the way her face crinkled when she smiled, her caramel hair, and those gorgeous eyes. Oh, and those long and dark eyelashes.

"Just me forgetting that mortals are mortals."

"Well, I don't blame you. All those years on that stupid island and you only encountered stupid demigods." Leo beamed. "Except for that one boy, you know, named Leo." Calypso took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Look. We need to talk."

"We are talking."

"No, I mean about something serious." Calypso's eyes met Leo's eyes, and for a moment, just for a moment, Calypso didn't want to do it. Then, she snapped back to her senses. "I quote this from a book: I'm a grenade."

"Cool!" Leo smiled.

"It's a metaphor, Fire Boy. One day, when the gods take away my eternal life, I will die, or blow up. I don't want to be in a big relationship when that happens. I'd like to spare as many people as I can, and not hurt them forever." A lonely tear streaked down Calypso's face. Leo leaned and started to whisper in her ear.

"This is why I love you; you're so kind that you'd break up with me so you won't hurt my feelings."

"Leo!" Calypso fought the urge to push the table into him, but instead, shoved him back into his seat. "I'm being legit. I'm really breaking up with you." The color drained from Leo's face, and gratitude was overcome by acrimony.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! After saving you from eternal imprisonment at Ogygia, THIS is how you repay me?!"

Many tears streamed on Calypso's face. "I'm so sorry." She nearly whispered.

The End!

**A/N: Don't kill me. Please. This is a scenario that came to mind when I was thinking about a Caleo break-up. I could never imagine these two breaking up because of a fight, or cheating, or some common issue. **


End file.
